Elemental Guardians
by n1njuraimember3
Summary: On a hot day in Konoha Naruto falls into the Hokage mountain. Ironically on this day he meets the Fire Guardian. Kaen, the guardian, appointeng herself Naruto's mother, begins to search for the rest of their 'family.' Litterally taking the world by storm.
1. Family In The Elements

"Its so hot." Complained a little blonde boy as he walked, with no real destination in mind. He found his way to the top of the hokage mountain. "I gotta get out of this heat." No sooner than he said this that he felt himself falling.

_**Splash**_

'_Water?'_ He floated to the surface. _'I'm inside the mountain.'_ He climb out of the pool of water and looked around. In the distance he could see the faint glow of light. _'Might as well go that way.'_ Following the light led him into a tunnel. "I wonder whats on the end, hopefully the way out." Muttered the five year old.

The tunnel soon lead to a dead end, but it didn't make him turn around. Something caught his eye. Before him was a sort of altar. It was covered with candles, how long they were burning no one could guess, and candles lined the walls. Behind the altar was a picture of a flame and the kanji for fire in black overlapped it.

"**Who dares disturb me?!" **Came a booming yet feminine voice.

"Holy shit!" Cried the blonde.

"**A young boy using language like that? What has become of the world now a days?"** Came the voice, though more calm. **"I'm sorry child I did not mean to scare you, I was just having fun. The name is Kaen, and you are?"**

"N-Naruto." He almost stopped shaking, almost. After he introduced himself the transparent figure of a woman appeared infront of the altar. She had orange pants, a black tank top, black shoes. The kanji for fire was on her right cheek. She had long reddish orange hair, and only one braid that fell over he left eye.

"**Well it has been awhile. Though you're probably wondering what I'm doing here." **Naruto nodded. **"Well you stumbled upon my shrine. I am the Guardian Fire Spirit, Kaen!"** The flames on the candles grew as she spoke. **"Now then on to business. Why have you come here?"**

"Well I sort of fell into a hole. Now I'm stuck." Naruto started to tear up. "I don't want to die in this place!"

"**Don't worry little one, I know the way out. Want me to show you?" **Kaen asked.

"Yes please." Naruto followed Kaen for what seemed like an hour.

"**Its only been five minutes." **Kaen said to the panicking boy. **"Beside see that light? I promise its not me this time."** She smile as Naruto cheered.

"So what about you?" This silenced Kaen for a moment.

'_**I guess I could do that. Hagane-kun might not like it much, but I always seem to convince hi**_**m in the end.' **Naruto was confused as Kaen started giggling. **"I've decided, I'll stick with you kid. But there is one thing you must do." **Kaen then took a step forward, into Naruto's body, and vanished.

* * *

"Jiji!" Naruto kicked open the door.

Sarutobi sighed. Thats another door he'll have to replace. "What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi looked up from his paper work to the door, which was hanging on one hinge. _'I swear Anbu loosens those for him_.' The he turned his attention to the boy.

"Who are the guardians?" Naruto asked.

"The guardians are ninja who protect the Daimyo" He was about to elaborate but Naruto began waving his hands frantically.

"Not those guardians. The elemental guardians." _'Maybe_ _I should have mentioned that first.' _Naruto sighed.

"The elemental guardians. Old warriors of legend. Said to be masters of their respective elements. Fire, water, wind, earth, lightning." Sarutobi said.

"**He's forgetting one. Ask him child." **Kaen spoke in Naruto's head.

"Aren't you forgetting one Jiji?" Naruto was confused, what other could there be.

"Well that last one is debatable. Officially it isn't an element, but it was wielded like one of the others." Sarutobi starred at naruto, confused as to why he wanted this information. He decided to ask later. "Now it was said that he, or she seeing as we don't know their actual identity, was a master at manipulating metal. The strongest of the guardians."

'_**Thats my Hagane. I knew I picked right.' **_Kaen let out a fangirlish sigh, creeping Naruto out a bit.

"Now Naruto, why do you want to know this?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto gave the old man a grin. "Well jiji, I sort of fell into the mountain and came upon the shrine for the fire guardian. She is currently in my head."

"**Not right now child."** Kaen was now standing next to the boy, but no longer transparent. **"I am Kaen, Fire guardian."**

If Sarutobi was surprised he didn't show it, not that he wasn't. "What do you plan on doing with the boy? I am very concerned for him."

"**I will be watching over him. Sort of like his mother. My spirit has bonded to him, I could not return to the shrine even if I wanted to. As for what I plan, I plan on teaching him. And so will the others, once we find their shrines. He will become the living embodiment of all the guardians." **Kaen explained.

"Kaen-kaa-san!" Naruto gave the woman a tight hug.

"**Yes child, I will be your mother. Now we need to find Kaze, the wind.** **Her shrine should be in this region."** Kaen pointed on a map. **"I can direct Naruto to the shrines."**

"I see no faults with your plan Kaen-san. That area is Suna. I'm going there to meet the Kazekage. A perfect opportunity for Naruto to go." Sarutobi smiled. "Be ready to leave tomorrow Naruto."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered and ran out of the office.

"**Thats my boy. Wild like fire."** Kaen spoke before she slowly vanished.

"Now that was kinda creepy." Sarutobi said. "Will someone fix that door!?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Anbu appeared and immediately began repairs.

* * *

"Woah!" Naruto said, to mostly everything around Suna. "This place is different."

"**Sure is. Turn here Naruto." **Kaen directed the blonde. He entered a hole in a wall that took him out of the village.

'_Now where Kaa-san_?' Naruto asked.

"**Keep going straight, you'll find it." **Kaen said. _**'He better.'**_ An hour later Naruto stumble, literally, on a large rock formation. If he hadn't landed on his side and face it he wouldn't have noticed as it was covered in sand. Naruto kicked the rock, only to hurt himself as it didn't move. Apparently it was part of the large formation.

"Damn it that hurt." Naruto cursed.

"**Language Naruto." **Kaen mentally scolded her 'son.'

'_Sorry.' _Naruto cleared away some sand, revealing a crack wide enough for him to slid through. Once through he noticed the ground slop down gradually. He took the path and constantly looked for places it might branch off that the shrine might be in one of the branch tunnels. He found none and continued walking. _'Why couldn't your shrine be this straight forward?'_

"**Just keep walking." **_**'He could complain about anything.' **_Kaen sighed.

"Yo I think this is it." The area was similar to Kaen's. The only differences was the picture of fire was that of a tornado and the kanji was obviously different, meaning wind.

"**Whose there?" **Once again a disembodied voice, but not like Kaen's voice. It was more innocent, calm, scarred?

"**Kaze, you here?" **Kaen took here physical form.

"**Kaen-nee!" **Something took hold of Kaen's leg. It was a small girl with blonde hair in two pigtails. She wore a white dress ending at her knees and white sandals. Naruto didn't notice at first but the kanji for wind was on he left palm.

"**Kaze, this is Naruto." **Kaze hid behind Kaen's leg. **"Now don't be afraid.** **You're going to help him. Join me won't you?"** Kaze took Kaen's hand and both disappeared.

'_Kaa-san, Kaze? You there?' _Naruto asked.

"**We are here my child." **Kaen said. She was really getting into this mother thing.

"**Hai, Naruto-nii."** Came Kaze's voice.

'_Glad to have you with us. Whats next Kaa-san?' _Naruto asked.

"**Next we go back to Konoha and get a look at that map again. We'll go from there. I think we should find Rokku next." **Kaen explained.

"**Yay, Rokku-nii!" **Kaze cheered. Naruto smiled. He was enjoying this.

"Jiji." Naruto approached the Hokage in the hotel.

"Naruto, just the person I wanted to see. How did your _exploration _good?" Sarutobi asked.

"Great." Was all Naruto said before devouring his meal.

* * *

"**Now where is he?" **Kaen muttered as he looked over the map on the wall in the Hokage's office, which was filled with laughter as Naruto chased Kaze around. The sight brought a smile to his face. **"Found him!" **Kaen called out, capturing the attention to the children. **"Rokku is right here."**

"Iwa!?" Gasped Sarutobi.

"**Is there a problem?" **

"Is there a problem?!" Sarutobi almost fell out of his chair. "Oh God. How the hell we're going to get Naruto there?"

"I'll take him." Came a voice by the window.

"You aren't known for your random acts of kindness Jiraiya. What do you want?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I just get the feeling something important is going on. Care to explain?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto is gathering the elemental guardians. One of them is somewhere around Iwa." Sarutobi lit his pipe.

"Around is different than in. All we got to do is not get caught. I'm not a sanin for nothing. Pack your bags kid, we're going on a trip. Don't expect to be back for awhile!" Jiraiya announced.

"Kaen-san, before you leave. Copy the locations of the others onto this map." Sarutobi pulled out a smaller version of the one on the wall, but less in detail.

"**Good idea."** Kaen returned to her work, whenever she came across the location that was lost in her memory she circled it on the smaller map. **"I got the other four. Lets go Naruto."**

Once they left Sarutobi turned back to Jiraiya. "What do you mean 'Don't expect to be back for awhile?'"

Jiraiya began laughing. "Are you willing to let someone take the genin exam without going to the academy?" With that he jumped back out the window.

The Hokage sighed. _'It could have been worse.'_

* * *

"_**Over there." **_Kaen said. Naruto followed the directions over to a waterfall.

"Kid do you have any idea where you're going?" Jiraiya asked.

"I haven't a clue." Naruto said in a very serious tone that caught Jiraiya off guard.

'_Ok! A five year old should not sound that serious. Its creepy.' _Jiraiya thought.

"**To the right, it branches off." **Finally, after a few minutes and stumbles through a dark tunnel.** "Oh If forgot, I'm the fire guardian. I could have lit the tunnel."**

"**Why Hagane-nii married you I'll have no clue." **Kaze ran from the beating Kaen was about to give.

"Hey I found it." The image of a mountain and the kanji for earth hung on the wall.

"**I thought someone entered my domain." **This time the voice only caught Jiraiya off guard.

"Come out Rokku, we need to talk." Naruto called out.

"**How does a kid know** **how to get here? More or less my name?" **Rokku took on his physical form. A large man with dark skin, long brown hair in dreads and blue eyes. He wore a brown shirt and black pants and on his feet combat boots. A scar ran across his forehead. The kanji for earth was on the back of his neck.

"**That would be my doing." **Kaen stood next to Naruto now. Rokku shot Kaen a glare. **"Don't be stubborn. You're helping Naruto. Or do I have to get Hagane-kun and bring him here?"**

"**Alright fine. God, you'd probably do it to."** He turned to the blonde. **"Nice to meet you kid."** Then rokku did the disappearing act like the other guardians, bonding to Naruto.

And where was Jiraiya during all of this? He was standing off to the side writing this down for a report he would send back to Konoha in two months.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya currently swimming in a lake. In the distance Naruto can see the opening to an underwater cave. They entered and came up for air. Naruto was surprised. The water shrine was right there, with a wave picture and water kanji. No branching tunnels, no stumbling in the dark.

"**Gogyuo, get out here." **Kaen ordered sternly. Rokku appeared as well with Kaze sitting on his shoulder.

"**Oh look, the family is getting together. How nice." **Gogyuo had short light blue hair, and ice blue eyes. He wore blue robes and brown boots. Kanji for water on his forehead. **"I'm guessing you want me to join you. I won't even try arguing. I know how annoying Kaen-nee can be."**

"Four down, two to go. Once we get back to the surface you'll continue your chakra control exercise. Lucky we're by a lake. Then we leave Kiri and head to Kumo." Jiraiya instructed.

* * *

Once again Naruto finds himself in a cave, only this time it was lit. "Glad you remembered this time Kaa-san." The group, or dysfunctional family as they like to call themselves, made their way to the shrine. "Erekiteru?" Naruto called out.

"**Hello." **The figure of a girl sat on the altar, behind it a picture of a lightning bolt and the corresponding kanji. She had long blonde hair down to her mid back, amber eyes. She wore a pink shirt, red skirt and black shoe. Her shirt showed her midriff revealing the kanji for lightning. **"May I ask why you are here?"**

"Gathering the family." Was all Naruto needed to say. The girl nodded and disappeared, now bonded to Naruto.

"**Rokku-kun!" **Sounded in his head.

'_Good luck Rokku.' _Naruto laughed.

"Lets go kid. I gotta teach you lightning jutsu now." Jiraiya dragged Naruto out of the cave.

'_Thank God for clones.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

"**Why does Hagane-kun gotta be so difficult?" **Kaen whined. They were currently climbing a mountain in Yuki no Kuni. It took them hours to reach their destination, the shrine of steel. The picture was that of two swords crossed overlapped by the kanji for steel. The shrine was completely different. Instead of an altar there was a large throne. Next to the throne on either side was a suit of armor. The one on the right was black and still griped in it's hand was a large sword with a demonic looking head on the black blade. It had no point but was flat on the end. The left armor contrasted with the right. It was white, two shields, one on each side. The shields were as big as the armor. They had a green trim and in the center was a sword with a wing on either side.

**"Show off." **Rokku muttered

"Hagane!" Naruto called, it sounded more like an order.

"**You dare speak to me, dainty whelp." **This voice, it was cold. Hagane's figure appeared in a lazy position on the throne. When he did the suits came to life to protect their 'king.' Hagane had long black hair, red eyes. A scar ran straight across his eyes. He wore a white button up shirt, black pants, a studded metal belt and black boots. Tied to his right thigh was a piece of silver plate armor, and on his left thigh hung two chains, one lower than the other. The steel kanji was on the top of his right hand.

"**Hagane-kun!" **Kaen yelled.

'_The true bane of strong men, their wife.'_ Jiraiya laughed and continued writing for his report.

"**Kaen? Is this what I think it is?" **Kaen nodded making Hagane sighed. **"I take it the rest of the family is here as well?"** The other guardians appeared.

"**Hagane-nii!" **Kaze ran up and climbed into Hagane's lap.** "Are you coming with us?"**

Hagane smiled down at his sister. **"Yes, I think I will." **The armor disappeared in puffs of smoke, similar fashion of summons. **"You, the one with the white hair. Down that branch tunnel you'll find scrolls. I've written my techniques on them. Go fetch them."**

Jiraiya reluctantly did as he was told. He discover two large scrolls, one with the kanji for steel, the other with the kanji for snow. _'This is going to be interesting.' _Jiraiya went back to the throne. "Come on kid, we got three years before heading back to Konoha. We got training to do. I don't think we'll be leaving this country either. It's a good environment to train in."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said. And so the training began...the next chapter.

* * *

**What do you think, be honest**


	2. From The Cold Is Born A Warrior

_Naruto's Mind_

**"Kyuubi no Kitsune." **A black haired man stood before the fox's cage.

**"Well if it isn't Hagane, the only human I could somewhat tolerate. Been some time. What are you doing here?" **The fox asked as Hagane stepped through the bars.

**"I'm helping the kid out a bit." **Kyuubi just laughed at him. **"I'm not as cold as you might think."**

**"So you going to teach the kid metal jutsu eh? Good, give me a strong container to ensure I don't die early."** Kyuubi had a power hungry look in his eyes.

**"There are ways to ensure your own survival." **Hagane turned to leave.

**"What are you getting at Hagane?"** Kyuubi asked.

**"Figure it out, old friend."** And then Hagane left to the outside world.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto."

Hagane appeared before the blonde.

"Tou-san." Naruto looked up from the scroll he was reading.

**"We will begin your training.." **Hagane held up the scroll that held the kanji for snow. **"Snow and ice techniques are very difficult to master. With the limited number people back in the elemental countries considered it** **a bloodline."**

"So I can learn them?" Naruto asked. "And how do you know them?"

**"Because I created them. An with intense training, yes you will learn. Now, lets begin. Put my steel scroll away. Those will come later." **Hagane opened the scroll. On it were several seals. **"I'm sure Jiraiya taught about sealing. In each one of these is a smaller scroll outlining a jutsu. A you can guess the further you go into the scroll the more powerful jutsu you will come across." **Naruto nodded as Hagane explained.

"Ice wall." Naruto read the name outloud.

**"Very simple and obviously named jutsu." **Hagane explained. **"Now begin."**

"Its so cold." Naruto whined after his first few attempts.

**"Its Ice, what did you expect."** Hagane said as he inspected the two foot high wall Naruto managed to create. **"But so far your doing well Naruto. You can use your clones now." **Hagane had not allowed Naruto to use his clones until he had a decent grasp on the jutsu.

* * *

"How's it going Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto walked back into the shrine. They had set up a fire.

"Its going well, not as fast as I thought but I'm ok with that." Naruto sat by the fire next to Kaze.

**"Naruto-nii, your hands are blue." **Kaze spoke. Naruto, confused, looked at his hands.

**"A side effect of failed jutsu attempts." **Hagane explained as he sat down on the throne. **"His skin turned blue from the cold. He'll be fine Kaze, no need to worry."**

"So what is the extent of Naruto's new abilities?" Jiraiya asked.

**"Well besides the control of the elements, he'll be able to control our summons. You saw two of mine when you entered. Kaen controls lions, Kaze commands eagles, Erekiteru has porcupines, Rokku's summons are elephants, and Gogyuo summons sharks."** Hagane says.

"Six summons!" Jiraiya gasped. "How is that possible?"

**"Its not, not in any normal circumstances anyway. But this isn't what you would call normal." **Hagane said then fell asleep where he sat.

"Man things just keep looking up." They sat in silence. "Three years, right sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Three long, cold years." Jiraiya sighed.

"It'll probably be over before we know it." Naruto laid down, covered himself in a blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Two months had passed quickly. Naruto had impressed Hagane as he grasped the ice jutsus well. "What am I going to practice today tou-san?" Naruto asked.

**"Time for a bit of metal." **Hagane and Naruto once again stood outside the shrine entrance. Naruto, after training outside for the two months had adjusted, somewhat. He could stay outside for hours before feeling the effects of hypothermia. **"Something's coming.**"

True to his words something shot out of the wind. It looked more like fog because of the snow. It tackled Naruto to the ground and didn't move any farther. It was small, black and furry. "What is it tou-san?"

**"It's a wolf? But why isn't it white like the others we've encountered?" **Hagane picked up the small animal and looked into its eyes. They were red, and a scar ran down each. Hagane felt something familiar from the animal but couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. He pet it on the head and set it down.

**"Now Naruto** **what I'm going to teach you is how to cover parts of your body with metal. Now throw a kunai at me."** The projectile flew through the air and bounced off Hagane's hand. **"Now then here's the scroll, get working. I'll be back in a bit." **Hagane went back to the chamber, followed by the pup. It whined and jumped into his lap when he sat down for some rest.

**"Who is this little guy Hagane-kun?" **Kaen came over and took the pup into her arms.

**"He's lost. Ran into Naruto." **Hagane said.

**"Well I'll let him keep the pup. We'll call** **him Aisu**." Kaen kissed the wolf on the head before setting it back in Hagane's lap.

**"How's it coming Naruto?" **Rokku asked.

"I can only get spots to form. I think I should use more chakra." Naruto tried once again. Covering his arm with chakra it hardened to a hard sliver material, yet his limb was still flexible.

**"Good job. Maybe you can recreate Hagane's favorite techniques, the living suit of armor by the end of the day.**" Rokku sat down and watched Naruto train. **"Hey Naruto let me ask you something. What do you think about all this? All this training I mean."**

"Its great. Yeah it can be hard at times, but I expected that when I started to gather the guardians. Truth is I wasn't really like back in my village so having you guys train me means a lot, even if you six are only spirits." Naruto said.

**"I understand Naruto. Now hold out your hand, I'm going to give you your birthday present early." **Naruto held out his left hand and Rokku covered it with his own. There was a faint glow for about ten second then it died down and Rokku removed his hands. On his middle finger was now a silver ring, set in it a grey stone, over the stone was a piece of metal bent into the kanji for hammer. **"I am intrusting you with this weapon Naruto. That ring will turn into my warhammer."**

"Wait, this is my present from you. That means there's more of these right?" Naruto asked.

**"I'm not supposed to say, but yeah. Act surprised ok?" **Naruto laughed and Rokku ruffled his hair. **"Later kid."**

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

"Time for presents!" Kaen cheered. The group had moved from their location of the shrine to a village at the base of the mountain.

**"Me first!" **Kaze ran over and sat herself down in front of Naruto, meaning she wanted Naruto to sit as well. He did and she instructed him to hold out his hand like he did with Rokku seven months ago. This time the ring sat on his pinky, a diamond and the kanji for spear. **"Spear of the Four Winds."**

**"I'll go next I suppose." **Gogyuo said and approached. The glow came and went to bestow the weapon onto Naruto. **"Chains of the Current." **Set in the silver band on his left index was a sapphire and kanji of chain.

'_Can a chain be used as a weapon?_' Was Naruto's only thought. Then again he had barelyany experience with weapons.

**"Alright I'm next." **Erekiteru held out her hands to give her gift. The stone was a yellow topaz and the kanji was for lance, the ring was on his thumb. **"Lance of the Charge. Don't poke yourself with it, ok?"**

**"**Hey Rokku, you didn't tell me what yours is called." Naruto laughed as Rokku smacked himself on the forehead.

**"Damn how could I forget?"** Rokku cursed. "**Warhammer of the Quake."**

**"Here Naruto. Shuriken of the Inferno." **The ring held a ruby and kanji for shuriken and was on his right pinky. Naruto wondered what this weapon would be like. He knew what shuriken was, he used them everyday. He wasn't getting any ideas. But then again he did have six guardians chilling inside his body so there is always room for surprises.

"And last but not least." Jiraiya said.

**"No, not last. Naruto will create the ring** **of ice and the weapon some time before we return to konoha. Now here Naruto**, **the Sword of the Forge."** The ring was silver also and set in it was a piece of silver and the kanji for sword. On both side of the silver were two small black stones. They were matte black so they didn't reflect light unlike the silver.

"Now my turn. Naruto, I present to you your father's sword." Jiraiya pulled the cloth away from the case. In it was a katana. It hand a one foot red handle, the bottom three inches had a gradual curve, and was wrapped in black cord. The guard was a gold konoha symbol. The sheath was matte black with flame running down the sides. "Now when we get back to the village I'll convince the old man to tell you about him and your mother."

"Thanks guys. I guess I know what I'll be training with for the next to years." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"Ready to go kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled. His sword strapped on his back, handle by his right shoulder. Everything else was sealed in a scroll. He wore a grey and white camo hoodie over a black t-shirt. He had on a red mask that covered the lower half of his face. He wore black pants and a black studded belt, the studs were red. He a chain hanging on each side of his leg, they both were dyed orange. He also now wore clack combat boots. On his forehead was a forehead protector with black cloth, only with the kanji for fox.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just fallen asleep after a spar with Rokku. He had taken many beatings_. _Though his dream was a weird one. He was standing in a sewer. "What is this place?"_

"_**Your mind kit, come here." **__A voice boomed. Naruto found himself starring into the eyes of a large, nine-tailed fox. __**"This is my jailor? I'm not impressed."**_

"_**Back of Kyuubi." **__Hagane appeared before Naruto._

"_Tou-san." Naruto said as he tried to stop his trembling._

"_**Don't worry Naruto, Kyuubi won't harm you. I won't allow it."**_ _Hagane said._

"_**You're really getting into this father act huh Hagane?" **__Kyuubi laughed. __**"I have no intention of harming the boy. You and the others made it clear to me. Though you wouldn't be able to kill me, I'm sure you'd come close. I do not want to take go through the hassle."**_

"_**Smart move."**__ Hagane turned to Naruto. __**"Now appearantley Kyuubi has been sealed inside you. For how long I would say your entire existence. How, I do not have that knowledge."**_

"_**I have it, seeing as I was there and all. The blasted fourth Hokage sealed me in him to save the village. The only way to stop my rampage all those years ago. The poor bastard ended up with his soul sucked out of him, not that I care what happened to him." **__Kyuubi explained._

"_**Naruto?"**__ Hagane shook the boy. __**"Naruto!"**_

_Naruto went into a state of shock and when he came to he avoided everybody, even his wolf. Though he was hard pressed to remain isolated. He fought himself when the pup clawed at his door and whined. It was heartbreaking. Finally he gave in and opened the door, only to be grabbed by Jiraiya and thrown into a chair and restrained. "I told you the plan would work Aisu." The pup nodded._

_Jiraiya then had a long talk with Naruto. In the end he accepted it, only with the Kyuubi promising a bit of training._

_End Flashback_

On his hands he wore seven rings.

_Flashback_

"_**Alright Naruto, time to make the ring." **__Hagane held up a cube of silver. __**"This is easier than it looks so don't worry. What you do is force your chakra into this. Once its in you need to turn it into ice."**__ Naruto did as was instructed. The process took an hour. Naruto had broke out into a sweat he was concentrating so hard. But when it was done on his middle finger was a silver ring with a light blue stone, which was covered by three horizontal metal bars._

"_Tou-san, where's the kanji?" Naruto asked._

"_**It'll be there once we actually have something sealed inside the ring. Remember your making this all from scratch. Now then." **__Hagane held up more sheets off metal. __**"This process is similar, but unlike the cube where it was pre-determined to**_ _**take the shape of a ring, your welcome by the way as I made your job easier. You actually need to force your chakra to take shape. Now get to work."**_

_Naruto began working. Turning the chakra to ice was easy. What took most of the time was the shape. He had several ideas in mind but none of them felt right. So he had to get a entirely new idea. Which led him to his creation. "Bow of the Tundra." Naruto held the bow in his left hand. It was light blue and there was a brass knuckle like guard over his hand. The spikes weren't metal, more like an icicle. As Naruto pulled the string back a glow covered it, it was more like frost when you see your breath in the cold. When the string was fully drawn, ice formed starting from the string to the bow forming a point._

"_**Release."**__ Hagane ordered. Naruto did and sent the arrow into the sky. It went fast. Naruto cringed as he thought, he didn't want to be the one standing infront of him. __**"Well done, Naruto." **__The metal on the ring twisted itself to form the kanji for bow._

_End Flashback_

"Ready Aisu?" Naruto asked. The wolf barked and ran around Naruto's feet a bit before stopping and stood next to him. Aisu had grown quite a bit, now standing by Naruto's knees. Hagane came to the conclusion that Aisu reminded him of himself. What with the black fur, his black hair and the red scarred eyes. This made naruto laugh as he could see the likeness right away.

"Great, lets go." Jiraiya said and the two left for the docks to catch their boat.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window. "Eight years, they should be back by now." He reluctantly turned back to his paper work, to find it a mess on the floor.

"Hey blame it on the dog." Sarutobi looked to the couch to see someone lying lazily on the couch. His hood was up but he could see a few blonde strands of hair poking out. A black dog laid on the ground, red eyes starring at him.

"Naruto?" He was finally able to say.

"The one and only. So whats been happening while I've been gone?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing in particular. To be honest its been boring. Hope you'll change that." Sarutobi smiled.

"Hell yeah!" It was silent for a minute. "So jiji, who were my parents?" Naruto asked bluntly.

'_He could have eased into the subject.' _"Look on the wall Naruto, what do you see?" Naruto turned his head to the left, seeing the map Kaen used to find the guardians. Next to that was a picture of the fourth. Naruto's eyes widened. "Yes Naruto. I would have told you, but your farther had a lot of enemies. Ones that would have gladly taken the chance to kill you."

"And my mother?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Kushina. She was originally from the whirlpool village. But it was destroyed during the war. She died due to birth complications. I'm sorry Naruto." Sarutobi hung his head as he talked.

"Don't apologize. Like tou-san said, 'don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness.'" Naruto said.

"**My favorite saying." **Hagane appeared sitting in a chair infront of the Hokage. **"I am Hagane, Guardian of Steel, King of Metal and Commander of the Armored Legion." **The last title referred to his summons, being suits of armor.

"Impressive. I'm glad to know Naruto was in good hands. Now then Naruto, your old place is still around. Maybe you should go get some rest?" Sarutobi said.

"Good idea. If I see sensei I'll send him your way. He said something about a new book for you, whatever that means." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. But be here early tomorrow." The Hokage ushered Naruto and Aisu out of the office so he could clean. "Oh boy I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

"Wow jiji has been keeping this place clean while I was gone." When Naruto was on his trip he had a few ideas of what he could do to the operational but abandoned apartment building. "Might as well get to work. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Fifty clones stood before the blonde. "Alright you know what to do."

Over the next three hours the clones had been remodeling a few of the rooms while Naruto unpacked. His room was on the end and straight down the hall were eight empty rooms. In each a few clones had built shrines, one for each of the guardians. He added to a few of them of course. They all had thrones like Hagane's and infront of those was an altar. Set on each altar was a large scroll containing jutsu he knew of each element.

The scrolls were similar to the steel and snow scrolls he had, where each individual jutsu was on a scroll sealed within the larger one. Each room was decorated well. Candles filled each room though the room of fire had more than the others. The water shrine had waterfalls built into the walls. Wind had a gentle breeze randomly coming from seals place on the wall. Earth had stalagmites and stalactites. Lightning had seals on the ceiling, providing flashes of light and claps of thunder. In the shrine he created for ice he had icicles handing from the ceiling. Steel had four large suits of armor standing in the corners.

Each door was covered by the best security seal he knew. The seal was a large black circle with kanji around it. Several turned and branched off. In the center of the circle was a picture. One of a flame, tornado, wave, lightning bolt, mountain, and a sword. In the last room and the remaining rooms in the building he brought up to living standards. Naruto was now admiring his work. "Damn, not bad for fifty clones in three hours huh Aisu?" The wolf barked and went into Naruto apartment, jumping onto the couch and fell asleep. "Good idea, I could use some sleep."

* * *

"He's really that strong?" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair as he listened to Jiraiya go into more detail about the trip. One could only write so much. Jiraiya had shown up the morning after they arrived. Turned out the pair was two months early when coming back.

A knock came at Sarutobi's window. Outside was Naruto. He waved before opening it and entered. "At least you don't barge in. Now Naruto, turns out you've come back early. So I'm putting you into a class at the academy." Naruto began whining that he didn't need to go to the academy and that he could beat any of the students there, even the instructors.

"Now kid you might as well go. He's not going to budge." Jiraiya said. That didn't stop Naruto from complaining.

"**Naruto, your going. You hear me?! Don't make me get your father out here."** a new voice entered the conversation.

"Yes kaa-san." Sarutobi handed Naruto a note to give to the class instructor and left.

* * *

'_Now where is this damn room.' _Naruto thought as he walked the halls of the academy building. _'Room 15, no, 16, no, 17 here we go._' Naruto knocked on the door before opening it. "Yo where Iruka at?"

"Thats me, can I help you?" Iruka stepped forward and took the note Naruto offered and looked it over. "Class, this is Naruto. He'll be joining the class."

"There's only two months left! How could he join now!?" Someone shouted which was followed by a bark.

"I asked jiji the same thing. Why doesn't he just promote me to chunin and save me the trouble? But I could never really understand the Hokage's intentions so here I am. Can I take a seat now so you can continue your lesson?" Naruto asked.

"Yes go ahead." Iruka watched as Naruto took a seat in the back of class. "Now lets review the application of the Bushin." Everyone was silenced when Naruto's head hit the desk loudly. "Is there a problem Naruto?"

"No there's no problem. Just bored because of the lack of useful information you'll be teaching." Iruka's face reddened in anger.

"Would you like to demonstrate the Bushin then Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I'll do ya one better." Naruto stood up on the desk. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Clones filled the room. "See what I tell ya. Nothing useful you could teach me." They all said in unison.

* * *

Two hours later found Naruto outside at target practice. "Ok Naruto you can use any of these weapons to try and get the highest score." Naruto looked over the table that was set up. Kunai, shuriken, senbon and one giant shuriken.

"These weapons won't do." Naruto held up his right hand showing the rings and channeled chakra to the ring of ice. A large column of ice covered his hand before shattering revealing a bow. He pulled the string back and three arrows formed. "Bull's-eye." He said before letting go. Like he said all arrows hit the center of the target. He fired seven more arrows before stepping back off the line.

"What is that Naruto?" Iruka pointed to the bow.

"This is the **Bow of the Tundra**. I made it myself." The bow shattered into pieces and the ring pulsed indicating the bow was resealed inside. "Each one of these rings holds a different weapon. They were given to me by my family." Naruto was silent after this, refusing to go into anymore detail.

"Sasuke against Naruto, begin!" Iruka said.

"Must I do this? It'd just be embarrassing for you Sasuke." Naruto taunted.

"Like you stand a chance." Sasuke charged, wanting to end the fight as soon as possible.

"I hope weapons are allowed." Naruto said before raising his left hand. "**Chains of the Current!**" Naruto felt something clamp onto his forearms. A chain shot out of his left sleeve and wrapped around Sasuke's leg and pulled him into the air. Naruto walked over to his upside down form. "Pathetic." Naruto punched Sasuke in the face before dropping him. The chain slid back into his sleeve. Naruto's chain links alternate between a dark blue and black. At the end the was a sliver blade shaped like a kunai blade. They shoot out a lot on a gauntlet on the bottom of his arms.

"Lucky." Sasuke was going to say more but Naruto's boot on his throat prevented him from speaking. Naruto raised his foot and was about to stomp down when the bell rang dismissing everyone.

"Everyone else's spars took to long. Damn." Naruto sighed. "Anyway I got to go see a man about some ink." Naruto used **Shunshin **an left.

* * *

"You ready kid?" Someone asked. Naruto just nodded. "Alright then." A low buzzing filled the shop Naruto was in. Naruto was laying down on a table with his shirt off as the man worked on his back.

"This is looking good kid." The man said after two hours of work. "It'll be another half hour." Naruto was getting three blood red scar marks traced in black on his back. **(AN: think the Monster logo)** "And done. You might be sore for a couple days kid."

"Can you do one more?" Naruto explained what he wanted done. A series of black lines on the back of his neck with Kyuubi777 underneath. **(barcode if you couldn't guess.) **"Nice. Here, this should cover it." Naruto paid the artist. "If I want anything else I'll come back."

"Good to have your business kid**."** The man smiled as Naruto grabbed his clothes and left.

"**Naruto what have you done?"** Kaen asked, angry.

"I got a couple tattoos, big deal." Naruto said calmly.

"**Now, now Kaen relax. Its not like its anything that bad I probably would have taken him once he passed his exam."** Gogyuo tried to calm down Kaen.

"**If anything I would've taken him to get one in the next week anyway."** Rokku spoke up.

"**I would have taken him tomorrow."**Hagane said.

"**Hagane-kun! Rokku! Gogyuo! I can not believe this!"** Kaen ignored them the rest of the day.

"Well now that this annoying one-sided argument is over I'm gonna do some light training." Naruto tossed his hoodie onto his bed and put on his black t-shirt and left to find a training ground.

* * *

"Yosh, my youthful students! Your training to strengthen your flames of youth is going well!" A green clad jounin cheered to his students.

"Someone else has joined us. Twenty five degrees to the right, Tenten." A white eyed boy announced.

As Naruto stepped onto the training field he was immediately assaulted with kunai. "Shit! **"Iron Skin!" **Naruto said. The projectiles easily bounced off, not without damaging his clothes. But better them than him he told himself.

"They didn't even scratch your skin. Who are you?" Asked his female attacker, Tenten.

"I. Am. Ironman." The metal covering him receded underneath his clothing. Naruto could just make the mental vanish, but he liked the effect. "Just kidding. The names Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" Asked the white eyed boy.

'_His eyes, Hyuuga.' _Naruto noticed the scrolls Tenten carried. _'Loaded with weapons no doubt.' _Next Naruto glanced at Lee. _'His posture. His arms_, _bandaged. Heavily trained in taijutsu I'm guessing.' _Naruto next looked at the instructor. _'Bowl cut. Green spandex. Maito Gai.' _"I came here to train a bit. I apologize for the interruption. I had no idea this field was being used until I arrived."

"It is not a problem. We were just finishing. Would you mind telling us what training you are doing? Perhaps we can help?" Gai asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Anyone here knows weapons?" The girl stepped forward. _'I knew it.' _"Perhaps you would like to train sometime?"

"A weapon master?" She asked.

"No, not master, just user." Naruto held up his hands showing his fingers. "Seven of the most powerful elemental weapons, six passed down from my family, seventh I made myself." Naruto closed his right hand except for his index. "**Sword of the Forge!**" The sword had a two foot long handle with a one inch spike on the end. The handle was round and black. The guard was a red dragon's head with two black stones for eyes. The blade, five feet long, extended out the dragon's mouth. It was silver, double edged. It had an orange flame running down it. "Like it?" He asked, though he knew full well what the answer was going to be.

"Hell yeah!" Tenten cheered. "There's more of those?"

"Not more of these." He lifted the sword to rest on his shoulder. "There's only one sword. But if you mean other badass looking weapons then the answers yes. I got a bow, lance, spear, battle chains, warhammer and a shuriken."

Tenten put her arm around Naruto's neck. "Naruto, you and me are going to get along just fine."

"I hope so. I don't want a pissed off sparring partner, it's bad for my health. One time I disrupted sensei's research and he took it out on me during training." Naruto shuddered at the thought of how much weight he had to carry while sparring Jiraiya. "Anyway you just finished training, I wouldn't want to keep you from some well deserved rest. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Tenten said.

"You two will brighten your flames of youth together! Tomorrow will be a glorious day to train!" Gai cheered.

"Naruto-kun. Perhaps we could practice taijutsu together sometime?" Lee asked.

"Ok Lee, I could always use more training." Naruto gave a thumbs up. "See you tomorrow after I get out of the academy, Tenten." He gave her a smile before moving to the center of the training field to begin.

* * *

**You know the drill. R & R**


	3. Death At Graduation

"**Good job Naruto, thats an excellent jutsu you created."** Gogyuo praised. It was his turn to over see Naruto's training.

"You think? I just took a jutsu I learned in Kiri and used a different element." Naruto said.

"**Regardless it was still impressive. It was a good idea to skip out on the academy and train." **The two have been training since six in the morning. **"I want to explain one thing then you can get some lunch. The Chains of the Current has two other forms. One where you can change the blades to that of a shark's head. With that it will bite down on the next thing it comes into contact with."**

The chains slid out from Naruto's sleeves. He channeled chakra into the blades forcing them to change. He whipped the right chain at a nearby tree branch. The jaw expanded so it can fit the branch into its mouth and it bit down, hard. Naruto heard the crunch and he pulled back on the chain which brought the branch with it. "Sweet! What else can these chains do?"

"**The pure form, as I like to call it, turns each chain into a large metallic shark connected by chakra, the chakra takes the form of chain links." **Gogyuo explained.

"Metallic sharks?" Naruto asked.

"**Hagane helped these weapons. So I presented the idea to him and he created the sharks. When I used them I had to fill them with water to control them at the time, but seeing as you can control metal that wouldn't be a problem." **Naruto nodded along. **"Right lets go get some lunch for you."**

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing here!?" Someone shouted.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto turned in his seat. "Don't you have a class to teach? As to what I'm doing here I finished training for the morning and I'm eating. Want a bowl of ramen? All you can eat on me!" He turned back around. "God I love killing missing-nins."

"Missing-nins?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, while I traveled I collected a few bounties. Just a couple B-rank criminals here, A-rank there and I gathered a small fortune. Shit that reminds me I gotta go somewhere after this." Naruto gorged himself on the remaining ramen and ordered another bowl.

"A-rank and B-rank? How strong are you Naruto?" The scarred chunin asked.

"Can kick your ass if thats what your asking. Hell, if the Hokage didn't think I needed to _'connect'_ with kids my own age I'd outrank you." He said in all seriousness.

"Out-t r-rank me!" He stuttered. His shock evident to everyone who passed by.

"Hell yeah! You tend to get strong when you train with a sanin for eight years. Hell two, we ran into Tsunade four years ago and she taught me something about her super strength. I wasn't down for it but Ka-san said it would be a good idea." Naruto paused to take a drink. "I just need to refine it. I lack the control to do some serious damage but I get by."

"How did you get her to teach you that?" He asked.

"What is this. Bother-the-hell-out-of-me-with-questions-day? I got her to teach me because she sucks at gambling, plain and simple." Naruto said, refusing to answer anymore questions. "Now get back to your class sensei. I'll be there to take the exams."

"You do know that would put you at the bottom of the class?" He asked.

"What the fuck did I say about these damn questions?!" He yelled.

* * *

"Class, Naruto won't be back until the day of the exam." Iruka announced to the class to explain his absence.

"Ha, knew the kid couldn't handle it." The student with the dog laughed.

"I wouldn't say that Kiba." Iruka had to admit he respected Naruto, and he be damned if he let anyone talk about him. Then the others laughed to and he quickly formulated a plan. "Ok. From now and til graduation one of your assignments is to get Naruto back in class." _'That should shut them up.'_

* * *

"Hey Naruto how was the academy?" Naruto was getting sick of all the questions. He turned around, getting ready to skewer whoever was asking. But stopped himself when he noticed who it was.

"Oh Tenten, glad you could make it. I didn't go to the academy. I trained all day." Naruto said and unsealed his sword from the ring. "I'll just say its pointless for me to go, I don't feel like reviewing the basics for the next two months. Now are we going to start this or play I game of twenty questions like I did earlier?"

"Twenty questions? Never mind don't answer that." She shook her head.

"I didn't plan on it." He had his sword in reverse grip in his right hand. Tenten unsealed a broadsword from one of her scrolls. "Alright lets do this!" He yelled and charged. He swung at Tenten and she ducked under it. Naruto kept his spin, grabbing the handle with his left hand and changing grip with his right two a two handed grip. He raised the sword and brought it down.

Tenten turned her sword and blocked with the flat of the blade. She pressed her left hand against the back side while keeping a tight hold on the handle with her right. She pushed off Naruto's sword and rolled to the right. She ended the roll in a crouch and slashed at his legs. He jumped, high, and as he fell he pointed his sword downward at Tenten she flipped backwards and avoided the blow.

"Your not bad Naruto." She said and raised her sword again.

"Your not so bad yourself." Said a voice behind her. She was about to turn around when a blade was pressed to her throat. She glanced down and noticed a familiar flame pattern on the blade.

'_But thats Naruto infront of me.'_ She thought.

"To clear up your thoughts thats a clone. In that split second you flipped I had created one and snuck behind you." Naruto explained. He removed the blade from her neck and walked a few feet away. "Now shall we continue?" Naruto took note of Tenten's wide smile. "I'll take that as a yes." The two rushed forward and the sounds of blades clashing were heard for the rest of the day.

"God damn that was fun." Tenten said. She was sitting against a tree panting heavily.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Naruto sat next to her, panting as well but not as much. She noticed this.

"Whats wrong, wasn't a good enough work out?" She pouted a little.

"If you mean why I'm not as exhausted as you you'd be mistaken. That was one of the best spars I have ever had. I just had extreme endurance training. Mountains, underwater, deserts, jungles, forests, raging blizzards, bars." Naruto said.

"Bars?" Tenten tilted her head and wore a confused expression.

"Hey I like to bar fight. Don't judge me." Naruto reminisced on a time he had to go drag Tsunade away from a bar. To say he pissed off a lot of people in the process, how he didn't know, didn't help. "Anyway I'm free all day tomorrow if you want to go a few more rounds."

"Yo punk!" Someone called.

'_Dog companion. Inuzuka. Wild, brash and not known for thinking things through, perfect.'_ "What do you want Inuzuka? Can't you see I'm trying to talk with this _'beautiful'_ lady here." He stressed the beautiful part, more so for Tenten. He didn't notice her blush.

"Why won't you stay at the academy!?" Kiba shouted.

"Because I don't need a review. Now leave before I make you." This brought a strong laugh from Kiba.

"Sensei said to make you come back to the academy. Guess I have to show you why." He charged Naruto who just raise his left hand.

"**Spear of the Four Winds!"** A large whirlwind descended from the sky infront of Naruto. The spear was seven feet long and a dull grey. The blade was seven inches and the middle five inches had a serrated edges. At the opposite end hung a two inch silver chain. _'Silver huh?" _That silver proved Hagane did have some connection to all the weapons in some way. "Tou-san is more important than I originally thought." Black rune like markings covered the rest of the handle.

Kiba got closer. Naruto raised the spear and pointed it at Kiba. A small wind surrounded the blade. **"Howling winds!" **The wind became fiercer in their rotation and soon shot out at Kiba. They connected with his chest and sent him back into the tree. Naruto heard a light growl from behind him. He turned to see Tenten holding Akamaru by his neck. He sounded annoyed. "Damn, I forgot about him. Thank you Tenten."

"No problem." She smiled and handed him the dog.

"Your owner is kind of an idiot." Akamaru nodded, or what seemed to be a nod, Naruto couldn't be sure. "Hey do me a favor, next time he wants to try this bite him until he decides not to. I don't want him interupting my practice anymore." Akamaru barked and jumped out of Naruto's arms. "I swear he's smarter than Kiba." Tenten laughed.

"So tomorrow?" She asked.

"Anytime, definetley, I''ll be here." That said he used **Shunshin** and left.

"Gotta get him to teach me that." She mumbled. She rested her sword on her shoulder and began walking. Soon she remembered something and broke out in another blush. _'He called me beautiful.'_

* * *

Two months. Two months had gone by and things were pretty well. Kiba had attacked a few more times with Akamaru hanging off his butt._'_He_ listened_ _at least.' _This brought a fit of laughter to anyone he told after. A few more students have tried. Even Shikamaru, who at the sight of Naruto's warhammer sighed and muttered 'troublesome' and left.

It was currently the day before the exam. The sky was covered with huge grey clouds that were slowly filling up the sky. "Lets finish this before it rains." Tenten called across the field.

"I'll try." Naruto smirked and pulled up his mask, pulled up his hood, and zipped up his hoodie. **"Shuriken of the Inferno!"** A blast of flame in Naruto's right hand left him holding a large metal ring that was a foot in diameter. Silver strip wound its way around the ring. He threw it and as it soared four two foot flames erupted on it.

'_Yes, I finally get to see the shuriken!' _Tenten cheered in her head before noticing it was coming right at her. She ducked and it flew over her.

"Get back down!" Naruto yelled. She did and the weapon flew over her head again and back into Naruto's hand. The Shuriken burst into sparks that flew into random directions. The ring pulsed and the stone flashed red for a second. "Sorry about that. Its got a return to sender feature."

She laughed and raised her weapon, it was a halberd. "So what are you going to use now?"

"**Chains of the Current!" **The chains slid out of his sleeve the moment the gauntlets attached themselves to Naruto's forearms. They held themselves in the air and the blades took the form of opened mouth shark heads. "Behold the second form." Naruto crossed his arms and the blades moved on their own toward Tenten. They tried to get a hold on her weapon but she moved to away and charged Naruto.

She smirked at him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. True to her word she got Naruto to teach her the **Shunshin.** He smiled and leaned backward. The tip of the halberd passed over him. She was about to bring the weapon down on him but something snaked around her arms and pulled her high into the air. "What the hell?"

"Close but not fast enough. Good try anyway." Naruto said.

"Look down." She smirked again.

"Shit!" Naruto eyed and exploding kunai. He crossed his arms into an X infront of him and the explosion went off. When the smoke and dust cleared a stone wall stood infront of Naruto shielding him. "Damn. Glad you said something."

"I didn't want to hurt my favorite sparring partner before his genin exam." Naruto groaned at the mention of the exam. "Sorry. I forgot you didn't want it mentioned."

Naruto sighed. "Its fine." Naruto set Tenten down, the chains popped and soaked the ground beneath them with water and she resealed her halberd as a clap of thunder sounded and rain fell.

"Didn't we want to avoid the rain?" Tenten asked to no one in particular.

"Doesn't matter now." he unzipped his hood pulled it off. He got behind her and put it over her. He put his arms around her and zipped it before raising the hood. "There you go, now you'll be warm." He rested his head on her shoulder and kept his arms around her. The hoodie was warm, inside it was lined with grey fur. It made the article of clothing heavier but it gave a feeling of security. But Tenten told herself it was Naruto's arms around her that did it.

Every time he stepped onto the field her breath hitched and her heart raced. She didn't know it at the time but now she did, she had feelings for the blonde. "It is warm."

"**Oh he's good." **Rokku said.

"**Must've picked it up from Jiraiya while traveling. Kid doesn't realize it."** Gogyuo added.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Naruto lowered his mask and started walking.

"Naruto whats that on your neck?" Naruto's hand went to his neck and felt nothing.

"Oh duh." He said, somewhat embarrassed at himself. "Its my tattoo."

"Kyuubi777? Why Kyuubi?" She asked.

"Kyuubi was the strongest of the tailed beasts. I want to be strong one day so it inspired me to get the furball's name tattooed." He explained.

"Triple sevens?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I like seven." He said sternly and narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to look her in the eye. "Maybe I should bug you about a tattoo if you every get one."

"Maybe I will." She said.

"Yeah and maybe you could make one of these." He brandished his rings.

"Deal. If you can find a way so I can make one of those I'll get some ink." She said.

"Wait, woah, hold on a second. I missed something here. What kind of deal is that?" Naruto asked.

"A good one if you ask me." She said.

"Yeah for you." Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance. "What do I get out of it?"

Tenten took on a thinking pose even though she knew her answer. She just laughed to herself at Naruto's expression. "I'll let you take me out to dinner."

"Damn how'd you know I was gonna ask that?" He grinned. "Fine I'll take your deal. I'm just glad I didn't have my shirt off so you could see my other tattoo."

"I'll expect two rings now." She smiled.

"Then I expect another date." He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do about those rings." They continued walking and talked more about random things.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." He just smiled at her and waved.

* * *

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked stepping into the steel shrine.

"**Yes Naruto?" **Hagane's image appeared on the throne.

"Is it possible for anyone else to make elemental weapons like mine?" He asked.

"**It is possible. They just need the required materials."** Hagane was about to ask why Naruto asked when the scene of Naruto's and Tenten's conversation entered his mind courtesy of Rokku and Gogyuo. **"I understand Naruto and I'll allow it this one time. After this you'll keep it a family secret, all this information stored for that purpose. You could say that we became your bloodline."**

"Wait I got a bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"**You do now. True we can leave your body and take physical form but our powers remain with you. It effected you on a molecular level as well. But the gifts are not done yet. There are more to the rings you have yet to learn and something Kyuubi has yet to reveal." **Hagane explained. **"I wonder what the fox had planned?"**

"**All in time old friend. All in time." **The fox spoke up.

"Its creepy when he does that. Just speaks and I can't see him." Naruto muttered

"**I'll have the appropriate materials at the end of the day tomorrow. I'm making them from scratch so you'll have a little trouble controlling metal seeing as my work will be a drain in that area." **Hagane said.

"Don't worry. I still got my other elements." Naruto said.

* * *

"**Naruto get up already." **Erekiteru shook Naruto, he didn't budge. **"Fine then. I'm going to enjoy this."** She touched two of her fingers to Naruto's side and sent a charge through his body.

"Alright I'm up!" Naruto fell out of bed. "God if it isn't fire its lightning or a downpour. My family has a weird way of waking me up."

"**Get ready Naruto you have an exam to take."** Erekiteru ordered before she left. Naruto changed into fresh clothes. A pair of black pants, a black png sleeve shirt, over that a red t-shirt and black boots. He grabbed his sword and put it on his back. He picked up each ring one by one, looked them over before putting them one. He rubbed the tattoo on his neck. Two months ago he turned it into a sealing tattoo to hold all his money. How much he has seal he doesn't know, he gave up trying to count.

"Well lets get this stupid exam over with." And in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka read off a clipboard. He was going to call again when a cloud of smoke cut him.

"I'm here sensei." Naruto's figure emerged from the smoke.

"Ok right on time. I have turned your fighting off students that tried to get you to go back to the academy into your exam. Now you should perform the **Bushin."** Iruka said.

Naruto didn't make any handsigns and didn't say anything. Ten clones _poofed _into existence.

Iruka sweatdropped. "You weren't kidding about what you said two months ago weren't you?"

"Now why would I kid about something like that?" Naruto asked, not really expecting an answer. Naruto took his forehead protector. He was the only one left in the room.

"**Congratulations Naruto."** Hagane said.

"Tou-san, kaa-san." Kaen and Hagane and the others appeared.

"Well isn't this a touching family moment." Mizuki stepped into the room, kunai in hand.

"Can you actually do anything with that knife sensei?" Naruto taunted, his hand going to his katana hilt.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one in the village to attack you. Do you want to know why before you left?" Naruto remained silent. "They Kyuubi wasn't killed thirteen years ago. The fourth had to seal it in a new born baby. You were that baby!" Mizuki yelled. "You are the nine tailed fox!"

A small sound came from Naruto. A whimper? No, it grew louder. He was chuckling before in turned into full blown laughter. "Old news, sensei!" Naruto drew his sword and charged. He jumped and placed a kick in Mizuki's chest kicking him into the hall.

Mizuki regained himself and avoided another kick from Naruto. He slashed at the blonde with the kunai but was blocked. "You think you can be me brat?"

"Don't stop in the middle of a fight to talk asshole!" Naruto said and punched Mizuki in the face. He ducked another knife attack and kicked Mizuki outside.

* * *

The hokage arrived to congratulate all the new genin and was looking for one in particular. The thought that he failed never crossed his mind. _'Where is he?'_ He wondered. So was just as surprised as everyone when Mizuki came stumbling out the door.

"Help, Kyuubi's attacking!" He cried.

"When I'm done with you asshole you'll wish the furball was attacking agin." He snapped his fingers and his sword blade erupted in flames. "Like I said to Iruka, I'd out rank you if jiji didn't want to put me in the academy. And as for your plan for stealing the forbidden scroll." Mizuki's eyes widened. "They'll have to wait."

"How did you learn about that?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't leave your plans lying around the academy dumbass." Naruto taunted again. Mizuki attempted to stab naruto but he ducked below that and pushed his sword against Mizuki's side. Taking three steps forward dragging his blade along leaving a deep cut. "Thats not all." Naruto stabbed through Mizuki's back. The flames died as Naruto pulled the blade out. Naruto skillfully returned the blade.

"Naruto, what the hell?!" Sarutobi asked.

"He broke your law jiji. You heard him when he came out. I just decided to do Anbu's work for them." Naruto said, his voice void of emotion. "He also planned to steal the forbidden scroll. Originally he planned to have me steal it once I failed the exams. Once I didn't I guess anger got the best of him."

"Very well then Naruto. Go home and relax, but I'll need to speak to you tomorrow." Naruto nodded and **Shunshin** away leaving the Hokage to clean up the mess. _'Just like old time.'_ He looked at the body. _'Except that. That didn't happen last time.'_

* * *

**This one done. Not long but when writing it is seemed like a good place to stop.**

**I also got another idea milling in my head right now. I don't know if i should do it or not. maybe.**


	4. The Real Test

The old Hokage sighed, the council was demanding action be taken against Naruto for killing Mizuki. They distinctly overlooked the fact that Mizuki had planned to steal the forbidden scroll after.

"Hokage-sama." An Anbu in a dog's mask entered the room. "The chunin you sent to retrieve Naruto haven't returned."

"Shit." Hiruzen cursed. "I got a bad feeling about this. Grab a few more Anbu and get to Naruto's apartment."

"A few more? Would we really need that many?" Dog asked.

"You can never be sure with Naruto." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

The Anbu group and Hokage stood outside Naruto's door. They were starring at a blade protruding out the center of the door until it was removed then they decided to enter. "Naruto?" Hiruzen poked his head inside.

"Hokage-sama. Allow us to go first." Hiruzen stepped aside and a few Anbu entered the apartment. It was dark. "It smells like blood." Dog flipped the light switched and confirmed his suspicions. Five bodies were pinned to the wall with spikes of metal and blood fell down the walls.

Dog tried to open the door wider but was unable to due to a sixth body, which was the reason Naruto's katana was in the door. "Naruto?"

"Jiji. You're going to lose all your shinobi forces if this keeps happening." Naruto said darkly.

"I only sent two. Why are there four more here." Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My guess, they made a stop before heading here." Dog spoke up.

Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto, the council wishes to see you. Guess we'll have to tell the council about this."

"Guess I'll have to step up security around my compound." Naruto said sheathing his sword. "Lets go."

Once the two left Dog ordered the other Anbu to clean the place up. "Damn look at all that blood." An Anbu in a hawk mask said.

"Six chunin against one genin. If I hadn't seen the carnage with my own eyes I'd never believe it." Said one in a bear mask.

"God help whoever comes against his team." Dog said.

"Enjoy your last day as Anbu Kakashi." The other Anbu laughed at him as he would be taking a genin team tomorrow.

* * *

"Naruto Uzamaki. Do you know why you are here?" A white eyed member of the council asked.

"Not really." He yawned and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. _"White eyes. A Hyuuga like Neji.'_

"You are under investigation for killing a fellow Konoha shinobi." The Hyuuga spoke again. "And...Naruto!"

Naruto opened his right eye. "No disrespect." He lied. "But blow it out your ass. Mizuki tried to kill me. And I found plans. He was going to steal the forbidden scroll. I did the village a favor and stopped a traitor and this is the thanks I get!?" Naruto yelled enraged.

"Its true, I have seen the plans." Hiruzen said.

"I should've stayed in Kiri." Naruto muttered. "Maybe Iwa. Atleast in those villages those my actions would have made sense. Instead I'm tried and I know what punishment you're pushing for you self absorbed fucks."

"Naruto calm down." The idea Naruto had, him jumping onto the table and killing the council, left when Jiraiya's voice entered the room.

"Jiraiya-sensei. Will you be present at my execution?" Naruto asked.

"There will be no execution Naruto. I won't allow it." The Hokage spoke up.

"I won't either." Jiraiya stepped forward. "Council members. I warn you, try to kill Naruto and it will deal a big blow to Konoha's military."

"Ha what could a genin do?" Laughed a pink haired women.

A cloud of smoke and kakashi appeared along with Iruka. "This genin just fought off an assassination attempt of six chunin without sustaining even a scratch. I have brought Naruto's academy instructor. Iruka, is Naruto someone who would kill without provocation?"

"No, from what I've learned about him he wouldn't without any sort of reason. And I believe what Jiraiya-sama said about losing most of our forces. If he had attended the academy for the last two months leading up to his exam he would have become rookie of the year." Iruka cringed, he really hated that title. Seriously what does being rookie of the year even get you.

"Wait you said he didn't attend the academy. Then how would have contact?" The pink haired woman asked.

"I've dealt with Naruto outside of the academy. Seen him train himself. He has some amazing elemental abilities." Iruka said.

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _'Shit.'_ He didn't want the council to find out about his family.

"Yes I've heard about those." A man at the end of the table spoke up. "Naruto, I believe you are familiar with my daughter correct?"

"Yeah." Naruto opened his fist as he felt the skin split and blood began to pool. "We sparred almost everyday for the past two months. She's got amazing talent. You must be proud."

The man smiled. Though he was a civilian he always enjoyed hearing his daughter talk about her career as a shinobi. "I am. And about that deal." Naruto paled. "Its fine." Color swiftly returned to Naruto. "She's expected to kill for her village. A couple tattoos won't hurt."

"Honestly I didn't know we had a deal until it was made." Naruto chuckled. "Though I can say, what she's getting for the ink really isn't fair."

"Yes, she has told me about the rings." The man smiled. "I look forward to seeing what she'll create."

"What are you two talking about Tenshi?" Naruto looked over to the hokage, who gave him a nod.

"My bloodline, well my forming bloodline actually. I can walk someone through the process of making a elemental ring when combining my chakra with one other. Since I have mastery of all elements and large chakra reserves. No element and weapon form is out of my reach." Naruto held his hands out infront of them. **"Warhammer of the Quake!"**

A large pillar of earth shot up from the ground before cracking into pieces leaving the hammer standing on a stump. The head was spiked, double sided and made out of stone. At the end of the eight foot handle was a ring. **(AN: For those who know Halo, think Fist of Rukt)**

"Impressive." Tenshi said. Naruto then showed his other weapons, knowing full well if he didn't they'd demand he show them. The rest of the council looked around at each other.

'_Damn I know where this is gonna end up.' _Hiruzen and Jiraiya both thought.

"Naruto. We ask that you make some of those for someone else." The pink haired woman announced. Several members of the shinobi council and the entire civilian agreed, except for Tenshi. Why the civilian council was there the shinobi would never know.

"No. I will not give out my family secrets to anyone. Tenten is the only exception. I trust her more than anyone with them." Naruto steeled himself. The council was stubborn and he knew it. "So I just have one thing to say to you all, fuck off!" Naruto glanced at Tenshi and felt relieved. The expression on his face showed he knew Naruto didn't mean that tk him but the other council members.

"Naruto has rights, and as head of the Uzamaki clan, now that it is revealed he has a bloodline, he doesn't have to accept your request. Now if that is all then we are done here." The hokage, along with Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya and Naruto **Shunshin** and left.

"That could have gone better." Jiraiya sat on the couch when the group reappeared in the Hokage's office.

"I hate dealing with them." Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto, why don't you head home. You have to be at the academy tomorrow." Naruto just nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his apartment to fins it had been cleaned. _'Thats one thing I don't have to do.' _He took a shower to remove the blood that had dried on his skin. He stepped out and put on a black shorts. He tossed out his old clothes and finally went to bed.

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock and silenced it with a quick bolt of lightning. **"Your aim is improving Naruto." **Erekiteru said.

"Thanks." Naruto made breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice were devoured quickly. Naruto changed out of the shorts into a pair of black pants and put on a black muscle shirt. He put his sword on his back, his headband plate on the strap that kept the sheath on his back.

On his fingers were his rings. **"Naruto."**

"Tou-san." Naruto turned to face Hagane.

"**Don't think about yesterday. You did the right thing." **Naruto nodded. **"Your mother and I are proud of you Naruto."**

"You know, I never really considered how lucky I am. True I've had multiple assassination attempts against me in the same day. But if I wasn't lucky enough to fall into the Hokage monument, I never would of had the power to fight them off." Naruto felt his tension ease as he talked himself out of his depression. "And you're right tou-san. It was either me or them, and I have no plans to die anytime soon."

* * *

Naruto entered the academy, the room was full of the genin that passed their exam. "Naruto. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I won't let killing six people keep me down." Naruto smiled.

"Good. Now take a seat pleas, I'm about to announce teams." Naruto sat in the back of the classroom ignoring Iruka's speech. "Team 7; Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Fuck!' _Naruto yelled inside his head. _"I don't need an emo and his fangirl on my team. Curse you Jiji and your horrible decision to send me here.'_

"**I feel bad for you kid."** Naruto heard laughing.

'_Rokku, Gogyuo, shut up, I don't want to hear it.' _Still more laughs. _'Don't make me come in there!' _Naruto threatened.

"**Oh we're so scared." **Gogyuo taunted.

"**Rokku!" **Someone yelled.

Naruto smirked. _"Now you're in for it.' _Naruto could always count on Erekiteru to handle Rokku when he was poking fun at Naruto.

"Team 7's instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto perked up a bit. He had only known kakashi for about an hour, but atleast he's someone who tried to defend him.

* * *

Soon the room was empty, save for team 7. Naruto was really beginning to get annoyed. His fingers twitched as he developed plans to seek revenge on his sensei for making him wait. "Thats it!" Deciding against all of them, mostly because he wouldn't want to go before the council again, Naruto stood up and placed an eraser in the door.

"You think he's going to fall for that dobe?" An arrogant Uchiha asked.

"Maybe. I've fought some pretty stupid jounin in my travels." Naruto sat back down. "Hm, yesterday would bring my total body count to forty seven...I think." He the tried remember every fight and counting bodies. "Screw it, I'll just go with forty seven."

Sasuke was mad at the fact that the supposed dead last had been fighting off jounin level ninjas. _'Is he really that strong?' _Sasuke's brooding was interrupted by the un-timely arrival of Kakashi.

Kakashi poked his head in. "Team 7." The eraser fell on top of his head. Naruto laughed. "My first impression is that I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." And he disappear in a cloud of smoke, Naruto followed like wise.

"Ok, I know you let it hit you on purpose." Naruto stood next to Kakashi.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, the council is still seething about yesterday. All, minus Tenshi, of the civilian council and some minor shinobi clans demand you make weapons for Sasuke." Kakashi pulled out an orange book. "They're demanding the Hokage to order you to do it."

"They shouldn't demand anything from someone more powerful than them. But still, the secrets of the Uzamaki clan will be protected, Jiji assured me that." Naruto glanced at the orange book. "New one comes out next month, just so you know."

"Very well then. The others have arrived lets begin introductions." Naruto lined up with his team. "Now then what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?"

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Spoke Sakura.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like things, dislike things. I have hobbies. And I have a dream." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes twitched. _'All we got was his name. I already knew that.'_

"Ok pinky. Why don't you go first?" Although it was phrased as a question, it was an order.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke. I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto." Naruto turned to the girl and flipped her off, muttering curses. "My hobbies are." She turns to Sasuke and giggles. "And my dream..." Her faced reddened and she spaced out.

'_Damn fangirls.' _Kakashi thought.

Naruto, while he disliked Sasuke's attitude, decided to give him some advice. "Dude, watch yourself when you're alone."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he took a few steps away from Sakura.

"Sasuke your turn." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I hate a lot of things. My hobbies are training. And my dream, no, ambition, is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

'_Man, Itachi-sensei was right about that whole hatred thing.'_ "Guess I'm next then. The names Naruto Uzamaki. I like training, sparring with Tenten, learning new elemental jutsu. Especially steel jutsu and tattoos. I dislike when people judge somebody without knowing anything, and arrogant bastards like the council, especially that pink haired bitch." Naruto dodged a punch from Sakura. "My hobbies are training, mastering weapons besides my elemental ones. My dream is to become strong like all my senseis."

"How many instructors have you had Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"A few. I met them during my travels with Jiraiya of the Sanin. One of them was your brother Sasuke and his teammate Kisame. Zabuza Momochi and his partner Haku. I got better chakra control studying with Akasuna no Sasori. Demolitions from Deidara. Medical jutsu and super strength from Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto rambled on.

"Naruto. Most of those people are S-rank missing-nins." Kakashi pulled out a bingo book.

Naruto smirked. "Why do you think I had them train me?" Naruto laughed and walked off.

'_I didn't even tell him where we're meeting tomorrow.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

Naruto was meditating in the middle of training field 32, trying hard to ignore the red and black wolf that would occasionally run by and lick his face then run off after something else. Laid out before him were several pieces of metal. "Naruto!" Tenten stopped behind Naruto. "Hey you ready?"

"Yeah. Sit in front of me." Tenten took her place. "Now then..These cubes are used to make the rings." Naruto took her hands, ignoring her red face and placed them on one of the cubes. "Now then, do you know what element and weapon you want?"

"Yeah. But I check my affinity and it doesn't match the one I want." Tenten lowered her head.

"Hey cheer up. Thats why I'm here. You mold the chakra, I'll supply the element." He smiled. "Lets do this." They began circulating their chakra into the metal and in a few minutes it wasn't a cube but a silver ring on her right index finger with a yellow stone.

"What's next?" Tenten asked. Naruto just remained quiet and pulled out a bigger sheet of metal.

"Same process as before." Naruto channeled chakra into the metal and watched it take form. The metal split into two pieces and formed black brass knuckles. "Hm, nice." Tenten smirked and channeled chakra to the knuckles using it as a spark. From the side extended a four inch red blade of lightning. "Alright they're cool! Now please lower the blades away from my waist!"

Tenten giggled. "Sorry Naruto." Tenten dragged the blond to his feet. "Lets test these out."

Naruto took a stance. **"Lance of the Charge!" **Naruto's hand seemed to be stuck by lightning, but when it cleared he held his weapon. The handle was two feet long, black. The lance itself was black and about four feet. But it had ring slits on it. On the back of the handle was a foot long black spike **"Surge!"** The lance shot apart from the slits, connecting each part with yellow electricity.

Tenten moved first, bringing her left hand up slashing at Naruto's lance knocking it away from his body allowing her to get closer. She punched at Naruto's head, whose eyes widened when he saw the knuckle points spark.

Naruto ducked then jumped backwards. **"Charge."** The electricity glowed heavier and turned black. The black lightning converged on the lance point. **"Thundering Rush!"** Naruto was channeling so much energy that every step he took it sounded like a clasp of thunder. Tenten rolled right avoiding the thrust. The ground where she was standing exploded into a eight foot crater.

"Naruto. I think thats was good enough." Tenten's knives exploded into red sparks and she now had a kanji for knife on her ring. "Alright lets get the next one." Naruto and Tenten repeated the process and were pleased with the results. Tenten now held a rapier with a silver handle. There was a guard for the hand, which formed a Y. The blade was thin and red. Whenever she swung it left a trail of fire.

"Now Tenten. The rings have bonded to your chakra so only you can use them. But that doesn't mean you should be careless with them." Tenten nodded. "Come on, time to take care of your end of the deal."

* * *

"Come on it won't be that bad." Naruto pushed Tenten into the parlor. "Norse you here?"

"Naruto, good to see you again. Getting more work done?" Norse asked.

"Maybe but is Lorina here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here Naruto." A woman with long black hair and lime green eyes emerged from the back, her arm was covered in ink. "Who's your friend Naruto?"

"This is Tenten." He gave her another push. "Go on."

"H-hello." Tenten stuttered.

"No need to be nervous dear." Lorina smiled. "Lets go." She pulled Tenten into the back of the shop while Naruto stayed out front flipping through a book.

"Hey Naruto. That scar design you brought in has gotten pretty popular." Norse said as he sat behind the counter.

"Really? Cool." Naruto flipped a few more pages. "Hey Norse. Lets get to work." Naruto entered the back room with Norse and took off his shirts. "Not so bad is it Tenten?" She shook her head.

"Don't move." Lorina scolded. Naruto laughed.

"Which arm?" Norse asked.

"Right." Naruto held still as the tattoo outline was placed on his arm. He looked over at Tenten and noticed outlines on her shoulders. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off into a meditative state until Norse would wake him up.

"Naruto?" Tenten became worried when Naruto's head just dropped.

"He's fine, just asleep until I finish. Scared the crap out of me when he first did that." Norse said.

"So whats the deal with you and Naruto?" Lorina asked.

Tenten blushed a bit. "We're sparring partners." Lorina raised an eyebrow. "Ok he's also taking me to dinner. Its weird. I've never felt like this before."

Lorina giggled. "Happens to everybody at some point dear."

* * *

"Naruto, wake up." Norse shook the blonde boy. "Its done."

Naruto looked at his arm. Swirling around it was a black Chinese dragon. Its head ended on the top of his hand. "Nice."

"What do you think Naruto?" Tenten had gotten thorn vines and scattered rose petals on her shoulders.

"Looks great. What about mine?" Naruto held up his right arm.

"Awesome." She smiled and looped her arm around his. "So when's dinner?"

"In about two hours." Naruto paid Norse. "I'll walk you home so you can get ready."

"They're so cute." Lorina squealed once Naruto and Tenten left the shop. "Oh I hope-"

"Lorina. Don't jinx it." Lorina interpreted that as_ 'get back to work.'_

* * *

Naruto returned to his home in a cloud of smoke. Sitting on the couch was Aisu. The wolf had a note attached to its collar. _'Naruto. Training grounds 7. Tomorrow. 6:00 am. Don't eat breakfast. -Kakashi.'_

"Well then. Atleast I know where to go tomorrow." Aisu barked. "Yeah I shouldn't have just left like that."

Naruto took a quick shower and put on decent clothes. A red button shirt, black pants and black shoes. He took off his forehead protector, deciding not to wear it. **Looking good kid."**

"Thanks Rokku." Naruto looked at the mirror one last time. "Lets do this."

* * *

Tenten was pacing, an obvious sign of her nervousness. "Everything will be fine Tenten." Tenten ignored her father. "Seriously, relax or you'll make yourself sick like your mother did."

Tenten stopped in her tracks. Forcing herself ill, intentionally or not, is not something she wanted to do. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Tenshi opened the door. Ah Naruto right on time. And excellent work earlier."

"Hey she did all the work." Naruto entered the house and came to a dead stop in the living room. "Wow." Tenten was wearing another Chinese shirt, it was black with a white flower pattern. Her pants matched her shirt and she wore black shoes. "You look great."

"Thanks. You look handsome." Tenten responded. Naruto offered her his hand. She took it quickly and the two rushed out the door. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." The two talked about topics like their teams, more like Naruto complained about his teammates and his late sensei. Tenten laughed at him. "Come on I got the worst people I could possibly have." She continues to laugh. "Hey look we're here." They walked into a restaurant called Mangiare.

"Naruto? When I heard you made a reservation I wasn't sure it was really you. Excellent idea having me set up a restaurant in Konoha." A man with grey hair shook hands with Naruto.

"Good to see you to Vito." Vito led them to a table. Mangiare was a very formal place. Expensive statues lined the walls. Beautiful paintings hung on the wall. "Well what do you think?"

"Its beautiful. I've never noticed this place before." Tenten said as she continued to look around.

"You wouldn't unless you're in the area around seven when it opens." Naruto took a drink of water and looked toward the stage. "Hey, shows about to start."

A band came on and started playing a song called Santa Lucia

_Sul mare luccia, l'astro d'argento,  
Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento_

_Sul mare luccia, l'astro d'argento,  
Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento_

_Venite all'agile, barchetta mia...  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

_Venite all'agile, barchetta mia...  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia! __Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!_

Con questo zeffiro, così soave  
Oh! Com'è bello star su la nave!

Su passaggieri, venite via!  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

In fra le tende bandir la cena  
In una sera così serena!

Chi non domanda, chi non desia?  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Mare sì placido, vento sì caro Scordar fa I triboli al marinaro, E va gridando con allegria,  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

O dolce Napoli, o suol beato,  
Ove sorridere volle il creato

Tu sei l'impero dell'armonia!  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Or che tardate? Bella è la sera,  
Spira un'auretta fresca e leggera,

Venite all'agile barchetta mia  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

**(AN: If you couldn't tell I'm Italian)**

The audience clapped loudly. As the singers cleared out and more music played throughout the night. Naruto and Tenten ate quietly, enjoying the light music. "Oh man. I haven't had spaghetti in so long." Naruto patted his stomach and let out a content sigh.

"It was delicious. Good choice of restaurant." She pushed her plate back, finished. Vito came over left the bill and took the dishes. Naruto touched the back of his neck and seemed to pull out several bills.

"All set?" Vito returned to the table. Naruto and Tenten nodded. "Excellent." Vito tool the money. "Ciao Naruto. Please come back again."

"Ciao Vito." Naruto offered Tenten his arm, she looped hers around it and the two left Mangiare.

"I had a wonderful time Naruto." Tenten stood on the porch.

"I'm glad. We're you as nervous as I was?" Naruto asked.

"You were nervous? I couldn't tell." Tenten said. "I was a little nervous."

"You hide it well." Naruto took a step closer. "I'm glad I met you, Tenten." Naruto cupped her chin, lifting her head.

"Yeah, me too." Tenten closed the gap and their lips meet for a couple seconds. "So now what?"

"Well, you go inside, sleep. I head home. And I'll pick you up next week." Naruto gave her another kiss and **Shunshin **home.

Tenten, whose heart was jumping, quickly went inside and ran into her father. "Date go well?" Her faced reddened as she muttered a few things.

* * *

Naruto left his apartment at 8:30 after he ate a small breakfast at Kaen's orders. Naruto had on mesh muscle shirt, black shorts and black shinobi sandals. On his back was his father's sword. He traced the konoha swirl that was attached to the strap. _'Today's the day I become a genin. Damn it I should be jounin!'_

"Naruto! You're late!" Screamed Sakura.

"Damn, to loud. God didn't you guys learn anything yesterday? Kakashi is three hours late anyway." Naruto crossed his arms. "Atleast I was smart enough to catch on."

Sakura was about to yell at naruto again but stop when a cloud of smoke brought Kakashi. "Alright then, ready for the test?" Kakashi didn't wait for a response and just pulled out two bells. "Each of you is to get a bell."

"Kakshi-sensei, there's only two bells." Sakura said.

"How observant of you. Now that we know you can count let me continue." Kakashi ignored Sakura's angered expression at being insulted. "If you can't get a bell, you'll be sent back to the academy for another year. You have until noon. Now Go!" The three genin his in the forest.

"Ain't no way I'm going back to that place." Naruto pulled back on his bow string and fired three arrows at Kakashi.

'_Hm, wonder whose going to attack first.' _An arrow pinned Kakashi's book to the tree and he barely avoided the other two. _'What the hell?'_ Kakashi looked around and naruto jumped out of the trees and hurled a metal ring. He was about to catch it when it erupted into a spinning flame.

Naruto then fired two more arrows as Kakashi ducked under the flaming shuriken. The arrows landed at his feet and exploded freezing his legs to the ground. The shuriken on its return trip his Kakashi in the back, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. _'Damn, a clone._'

Naruto got back into cover of the trees. _'Kid's got some skill_. _Oh well time to check how the other two are doing.' _Kakashi moved through the trees looking for his other students. In time he caught up with Sakura who was sneaking around. "Hey Sakura." Sakura screamed and ran off. "Well then."

Sakura stopped running after about two minutes. "Ok, gotta find Sasuke and get a bell before Naruto-baka."

"Sakura." Someone spoke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned around and her eyes widened.

"Help." There stood Sasuke with kunai and shuriken stuck in him. She screamed and passed out.

"Damn, can't believe she fell for that." Kakashi looked into a nearby tree a found Naruto, aiming his bow at him. Naruto fired four arrows at Kakashi who just vanished before they hit him. **"Body flicker**. Damn I almost had him." Naruto sat on the ground. _'Ok think Naruto. Normally genin wouldn't be able to beat a jounin on their own. Well subtract me from the team, add a regular academy student and none of them would stand a chance alone. So how do three genin get two bells?'_

"We don't!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura, wake up!" Naruto shook the pink haired girl. "Hey I know the secret to the test."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Do you really think three genin can take on a jounin alone?" Naruto pulled her to her feet. "Its not about getting the bells, its teamwork."

"Huh?" Apparently her thoughts weren't collected after the genjutsu.

"Does this even work?" Naruto knocked on her head. "You either work as a team in the field, or you die. Lets go find Sasuke." And they found him, buried up to his neck. "Want some help?"

"I don't need your help dobe." Sasuke tried to get himself out.

"Yeah you do need help." Naruto placed his palm against the ground and focused his chakra into the ground. Sasuke felt himself rise out of the ground. "There." There was no hole as Naruto just raised the ground underneath to the surface. "Now unless you want to fail then you'll listen to me."

"Hm, haven't seen any of my students in a while." As he finished his sentence a volley of arrows came at him from all directions. Kakashi **body flickered** to the right avoiding the arrows, then a large fireball shot out of the trees. Kakashi easily avoided it.

"**Thundering Rush!" **Naruto charged Kakashi with his lance. Sasuke grabbed him by his ankles and Sakura around the waste. The lance stopped inches from Kakashi's gut. "Gotcha sensei."

"Good job. Kakashi _poofed _out of existence.

"Another clone, not surprising." Naruto shouldered his lance. "Come out sensei, the test is about teamwork. We don't need the bells to pass."

"Congratulations are in order then. You all pass." Kakashi said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _'Why is he that strong. I'm an Uchiha. I deserve that power.'_

"Hey Sasuke stop looking at me like that. I don't roll that way." Naruto said.

"Now then meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow and we can start missions." Kakashi and Naruto **body flickered** away leaving a fuming Uchiha and his fawning fangirl.

"Sasuke, want to go out with me?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"No." Sasuke said and left a crush Sakura. But in a minute she was back to normal.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment to a strange incident. Hagane seemed to be in a staring contest with Aisu. Aisu was winning.** "I think I know why this wolf is red and black."**

"Enlighten us then." Naruto sat on his bed.

"**While it was still in his mother's womb, she seemed to absorb the energy my shrine gave off. And now that we're all together he'll keep absorbing energy." **Hagane explained.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"**He's going to get bigger. Much bigger. And I wonder what other effects he'll get." **Hagane pondered it for a bit.

"Maybe he'll end up spitting out fire balls." Hagane and Naruto paled. "Oh shit if he does that this place won't last very long." Naruto smacked his forehead. "I'm gonna be so busy this week upgrading this place." Naruto fell back onto his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
